


Watch

by changgoodbye (violetholdsme)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob, this is pure sin i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetholdsme/pseuds/changgoodbye
Summary: Be a good boy, andwatch.
Relationships: Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> this just,, happened
> 
> (this is my first attempt at something like this by the way i’m sorry if it’s bad. just trying my hand at it idk)

Yanan’s breath was hot against his skin, shiny from the steam of the shower that Yanan had previously stepped out of. The Chinese boy’s torso was bared and he had a towel wrapped around his waist, and Changgu could feel every spot where their skin was touching. Changgu could see in the mirror, from where he stood in front of the bathroom sink, the way Yanan’s hands wrapped around his waist, how his lips pressed marks into Changgu’s jaw, how Yanan whispered things into his ear from where he stood behind him.

Yanan’s voice had dropped several octaves from its normal tone, and it sent shivers down Changgu’s spine. “What do you want, baby?”

Changgu could hear the rapidness of his own breathing, barely concerned about hiding his own desperation. “Touch me. Fuck, _please_.”

Yanan obliged, bringing his hand down and feeling Changgu through his sweatpants, reveling in the sweet little noises that slipped out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Like this, baby?”

“Yes, yes—ah.”

Yanan could see their reflections in the mirror, Changgu coming undone from the soft motions alone, and he wondered what more he could do, just how _good_ he could make Changgu feel. The older boy’s head was thrown back, eyes closed, resting on Yanan’ shoulder as muted moans escaped his parted lips.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Yanan said, continuing his rhythmic motions on Changgu’s hardness. “I want you to watch.”

Changgu did as he was told, opening his eyes and catching his reflection, bottom lip caught in between teeth and eyes desperate for more. Yanan gazed at him intently through the mirror, his hand pressing against him harder with every passing second.

“Yanan, please,” he panted. “I need you to touch me.”

Yanan wasted no time, pulling down his boyfriend’s sweatpants and underwear in one go. He let the towel around his waist fall to the ground as well, pressing his own erection into Changgu’s lower back while he took him into his hand, pumping him slowly. Changgu let out a whimper, bucking his hips forward while Yanan held him in place. He caught their reflections once again, Yanan’s hand stroking his cock slowly, and he could feel the taller man grinding on him, struggling to get any kind of friction where he needed it most.

“Faster, faster, please, oh _god_.” Changgu knew that he was begging. But he couldn’t care less at the moment, simply savoring the warm feeling of Yanan wrapped around him, touching him, bringing him closer to the edge with every stroke.

Yanan swiped his thumb over his boyfriend’s slit, slicking him up with the precome as he increased his pace, pumping harder and faster. Changgu’s moans got louder and more desperate, and he started to throw his head back again as his knees got weak, and Yanan knew he was close.

“Eyes on the mirror, baby. See how good you look when you’re begging for me.”

A strangled moan escaped Changgu’s lips and he obeyed. “Fuck, Yanan, please. Please…”

“Please what? Use your words.”

Changgu threw his head back and closed his eyes again, causing Yanan to slow down his pumping. “Please, I want to come, please… fuck…”

Changgu tried to thrust into his hand, but Yanan held him in place softly, whispering in his ear. “Not yet, baby. Be a good boy, and _watch_. Got it?”

“Yes, yes,” Changgu said, panting. 

“Good.” Yanan picked up the pace again, and Changgu kept his eyes trained on the mirror this time, determined to submit to his boyfriend’s orders and get what he so desperately needed at the moment. He watched Yanan’s hand as he jerked him off, using the precome leaking out of his tip to make the strokes smoother. Maybe Yanan was right in wanting him to watch. Changgu feels like he could come from the sight alone. But with the feeling of Yanan’s hand around him and the cock pressed against his back, already leaking with Yanan’s precome at this point, Changgu knew he was about to break. His knees were getting weaker by the second, and he needed release.

“Fuck, Yanan. Please don’t stop. _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come.” Yanan didn’t say anything, just pumping him faster, eyes anticipating. “Please, please, _please_ , let me come, fuck, _please_.”

“You’ve been good, baby,” Yanan whispered, his breathing more ragged now. He let go of Changgu where he was holding him in place, letting Changgu thrust messily into his hand as he chased his orgasm. “Come for me.”

Changgu continued watching in the mirror as a lewd whimper escaped his lips and he came undone, spilling all over Yanan’s hand and in the sink, and Yanan touched him through it, slower and softer. Changgu leaned back on Yanan while he came down from his high, evening out his breathing. When he came back to himself he registered the hardness that was still pressed against him, and he remembered that he hadn’t taken care of Yanan yet.

Changgu turned around and got on his knees, using Yanan’s discarded towel as a cushion. His face was level with Yanan’s cock, and Changgu looked up at him for permission. When Yanan mouthed a soft “yes,” Changgu took him into his mouth.

Yanan’s hands were in Changgu’s hair in a second, and he took in a sharp breath as Changgu hollowed out his cheeks and sucked lightly, stroking the base of his dick to make up for what his mouth couldn’t reach.

Yanan’s moans were softer than his own, but Changgu could tell that he was in pure ecstasy as the sweet sounds gradually turned into whines and whimpers, and Yanan pulled gently at fistfuls of his hair. He let Yanan move sloppily, fucking his mouth and hitting the back of his throat a few times. Changgu could taste him on his tongue, and Yanan was looking down at him the whole time, taking in how Changgu’s eyes watered, and especially loving the way Changgu looked with drool dripping down his chin, too preoccupied with his cock to care. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come.”

Changgu moaned around him, and the vibrations went up all the way into Yanan’s spine and it was all it took for him to come inside Changgu’s mouth, his boyfriend swallowing what he could and the rest dripping out the corners of his mouth.

Changgu pulled off with a pop. Yanan brought him up so they could face each other, immediately kissing the older boy and tasting the saltiness of his own come in Changgu’s mouth.

“How are you so good at that?” Yanan said, still trying to catch his breath.

Changgu simply smiled bashfully, his eyes way too innocent for someone who just had a cock down his throat.

Yanan pulled him in, gentler this time, kissing his forehead and stroking his curls. “I love you.”

Changgu smiled at him, placing a peck on his lips. “I love you too.”

“Come on, then,” Yanan whispered. “I think we need another shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this unholy sin i wrote . hhh


End file.
